Leapster
The Leapster Learning Game System is an educational handheld game console aimed at 4 to 10 year olds (preschool to fourth grade), made by LeapFrog Enterprises. Its games teach the alphabet, phonics, basic math (addition, subtraction, multiplication, division), and art and animal facts to players. Along with a directional pad, the system features a touchscreen with a stylus pen that enables young users to interact directly with the screen. On February 5, 2008, LeapFrog announced the Leapster2 handheld device as a successor to the Leapster. The Leapster2 is essentially the previous system with an added USB Port and SD Card slot. These additions give the ability to play a downloaded full game or short game including the ability to log data on gameplay, such as what has been learned by the user or art created by the user. Downloadable games are not for sale. Games released since the Leapster2's release log user activity and will send this data to LeapFrog's "Learning Path" system, which tracks educational milestones completed. Completion of certain learning activity can allow online games to be accessed, and in the case of art created on the device, the art can be further embellished online and printed with a printer accessible by the user's computer. Both Leapster and Leapster L-MAX were retired in 2014 and Leapster2 will be retired in 2019. The Leapster has also licensed many Gingo games. History Released in late 2003, the Leapster has since undergone several revisions and remakes. The Leapster L-MAX, which is a version that has one extra feature (an A/V TV output, which allows the user to view and hear gameplay on their television) was released in 2004. The L-MAX the console's size has decreased and pen is now a wire instead of a thread. The Leapster TV, a screenless version with the same basic control layout in a console form, was released in 2005 and retired in 2007. The Leapster was the best-selling educational handheld in America and has sold about 4 million units and 12 million software cartridges since its inception, as of May 2007. It is regularly sold in nine countries directly, and in another 7 for teaching English as a second language in schools. Software There are approximately 40 games available, and over 50 have been created. This is the largest library for any handheld designed exclusively for educational use. All games for the Leapster feature a "Hint" function along with a dedicated "Hint" button that will bring up audio or animated information on instructions given in the game. LeapFrog has not opened the Leapster platform to significant amounts of third-party or homebrew development; software is typically developed in-house or as work-for-hire. List of games * Mr. Pencil's Learn to Draw and Write * Pet Pals * Letters on the Loose * Counting on Zero * Math Baseball * Creature Create * Finding Nemo * SpongeBob SquarePants * My Melody's Magical Adventure * ''The Pandemoniums'' * ''Computeropolis'' * The Incredibles * Spider-Man * Scooby-Doo * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Dora the Explorer * Disney Princess * Junie B. Jones Journal * Schoolhouse Rock! * ''Niz Chicoloco'' * Bratz * ''BJ and Wally'' * I Spy * Math Missions * Get Puzzled * Animal Genius * The Batman * ''Cookie and Cream'' * ''DreamWorks' Sinbad'' * ''Zina and the Vivid Crew'' * Madagascar * Thomas & Friends * The Backyardigans * Cars * Cars 2 * Letter Factory * Talking Words Factory * Reading with Phonics: Mole's Huge Nose * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Sonic X * Noddy (UK only) * Ratatouille * Go, Diego, Go! * NASCAR * WALL-E * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Math * Star Wars: Jedi Reading * Tangled * Wolverine and the X-Men * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Toy Story 3 * Outwit * Crayola * The Princess and the Frog * The Disney-PIXAR Collection * Up * Digging for Dinosaurs * My Amusement Park * Learning with Leap (cartridge-only game, built in on some Leapsters) * Letterpillar * Number Raiders * Word Chasers * Cosmic Math * Rock the World * Kindergarten, 1st grade, and 2nd Grade grade based titles * Penguins of Madagascar Gallery 10607-leapster.jpg|The original Leapster 41yMTkaVfrL.jpg|The Leapster L-Max 41A84KXY10L. SX425 .jpg|The Leapster TV B00134TC10-1-sm.jpg|The Leapster 2 Category:Consoles Category:Video games Category:Handheld